Nim odrzucisz swe życie
by Wanilijowa
Summary: Draco Malfoy i jego wspomnienie ostatniego lotu Dobrego Człowieka. Monolog z własnym ja, otoczonym przez mrok i cień śmierci.


**Nim odrzucisz swe życie**

_W pierwszej chwili przekonany był, że dostaje obłędu. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz, ale dreszcz ten spowodowany był również gorączką, która zaczęła go trawić jeszcze we śnie. Teraz zaś tak nim rzucało, że ząb na ząb nie trafiał i wszystko w nim drżało. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać: w całym domu wszyscy spali._

_F. Dostojewski, „Zbrodnia i kara"_

* * *

Otacza cię mrok tańczący w duecie z zieloną łuną Mrocznego Znaku zawieszonego niedawno na niebie. Współgrają niczym para najlepszych kochanków, znana już ze swych wcześniejszych, popisowych tańców. Mgła przetkana cieniem śmierci ogarnia całe twoje ciało, towarzyszy ci do ostatniej chwili.

A ty stoisz. Twoje plecy niczym napięta struna, na której Orfeusz mógłby zagrać swoją najpiękniejszą pieśń ku odzyskaniu Eurydyki. Ramiona sztywne, idealne do utrzymania ciężaru, z jakim borykał się Atlas. Głowa wysoko uniesiona, pochylona nieco do przodu, jak gdybyś miał wkrótce stawić czoła całemu światu, niemal jak Herkules. Ale nie jesteś poetą, bogiem ani nawet bohaterem. Ciemny strój, zlewasz się z ciemnością, ale ten, kto ma widzieć, widzi. Czujesz na sobie spojrzenie jego jasnych oczu, wspomnienie dobrotliwego uśmiechu kuje okrutnie. Nie ma po nim śladu, choć głos dalej stara się być pogodny, choć podszyty bólem.

A ty dalej stoisz, pochłaniany przez mrok. Pochłaniany przez uderzające nagle wspomnienie. Czujesz nadejście klęski.

* * *

_- Nie – usłyszałeś wtedy głos Jęczącej Marty dochodzący z jednej z kabin - Nie... opowiedz mi co jest nie tak... mogę ci pomóc..._

_- Nikt nie może mi pomóc - powiedziałeś. Trzęsłeś się. - Nie mogę tego zrobić... Nie potrafię... To się nie uda… ale i tak niedługo to zrobię... powiedział, że mnie zabije... _

_Płakałeś, twoje czyste łzy mieszały się z brudem umywalki – odmęty spływały do kanałów, a ty pomyślałeś, że chciałbyś, by niektóre inne rzeczy zniknęły w podobnie łatwy sposób. Łzy, skryte do tej pory tak głęboko pośród mroku serca, bijącego w twojej piersi. Popatrzyłeś w górę, wprost w lustro, będące pomostem do duszy człowieka. Tamto było pęknięte._

* * *

- Dobry wieczór, Draco – słyszysz słowa, wymykające się z jego ust, a twoje oczy rozglądają się szaleńczo. Ktoś musiał tu być, Dumledore nie mógł być sam. Ty byłeś. Nie, był jeszcze on. Ty, on…! Was dwóch. Stąpasz o pół kroku w bok, dalej celujesz różdżką prosto w jego serce – serce starca, bijące nerwowo w jego starej piersi. Twoje kołacze, jak szalone. Wcale nie chciałeś mroku. Słyszysz szum własnej krwi, buzującej w żyłach. Twoja czysta, arystokratyczna krew. Twoje przekleństwo. Przeznaczenie, fatum. Kara. Obłęd.

- Nie – mówisz - mam wsparcie. Są tu Śmierciożercy. Tu. W twojej szkole. Dziś wieczorem.

Słowa uciekają spomiędzy bladych warg, jakby miały ci w czymś pomóc, ale one to nie wszystko. Choć tego chciałeś, nie dodały ci odwagi, jakby kłamały, choć przecież mówiły prawdę. Sprowadziłeś ich, udało ci się, tak! Osiągnąłeś to! _Co_, pytasz sam siebie. Dalej jesteś sam, stoisz tu sam, celujesz w niego sam, masz go zabić. Sam.

To twoje zadanie.

Twoja chwała.

Twoje przekleństwo.

Twoja kara.

- Nie jestem wystraszony! – warczysz. - To ty powinieneś się bać!

Czujesz, że masz rację. Przecież masz różdżkę, a on ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Masz władzę! Jedno zaklęcie, dwa słowa, jeden lot. Ostatni lot. Cóż za satysfakcja – zabić niewinnego, starego, słaniającego się człowieka. Widzisz, że jest blady, wydaje się być jeszcze starszy, niż zaledwie za dnia wczorajszego. Jednocześnie taki pogodzony z tym, co się stanie. A ty dalej się buntujesz. On już nie walczy. Ale chce cię okłamać, zdusić twoją czujność. Uważaj! Mami cię słowami, pełnymi nadziei frazesami. Chciałbyś wierzyć, że jest nikczemnikiem i tym nieudacznikiem, miłośnikiem szlam, za jakiego uważa go Czarny Pan. Choć chcesz, czujesz z każdą chwilę, jak jest naprawdę.

Zło nie równa się władzy.

- Nie mam jakiegokolwiek wyboru! – mówisz. Jesteś blady. Strużka zimnego potu spływa po twoich plecach, dekoncentruje cię, żyłka na skroni pulsuje. - Muszę to zrobić! On mnie zabije! On zabije moją rodzinę! – dodajesz, ale on zdaje się to wiedzieć. Zdaje się rozumieć. Nie, on nie może rozumieć! Oszalały głos odzywa się w twojej głowie. Nikt nie rozumie. Jesteś sam, tak bardzo sam z ciężarem na swoich barkach. To kara, przypominasz sobie, a różdżka w twojej dłoni drży kolejny raz. Uda ci się, słyszysz w myślach.

Przekleństwo bycia tym, kim się urodziłeś.

Kim stał się twój ojciec.

- Teraz, Draco, szybko! – wkrótce pośpiesza cię gniewnie mężczyzna z brutalną twarzą. Czy twoja twarz też tak wygląda? Czy jest brutalna? Nie… chyba nie? Oby nie. Oby? To raczej twarz dziecka zamknięta w rysach dorastającego mężczyzny. Wiesz to. Nie może być inaczej. Uświadamiasz sobie, że wcale tego nie chcesz, łamiesz się. Zaczynasz naprawdę wątpić, choć czujesz, że nigdy przecież nie byłeś pewien. To nie była twoja decyzja. Zaszczyt przerodzony w fatum. Lub odwrotnie. Różdżka drży coraz bardziej, czujesz emanującą magię, energię, ale ona zanika wraz z twoim przekonaniem. Nie powinieneś. Zamykasz na chwilę oczy, usta również drżą. Zagryzasz je, by nie dać się zdradzić.

Widzisz w myślach twarz matki – przystojna, nieco wyniosła, ale to tylko maska, wiesz to. Kocha cię, oddałaby za ciebie życie, a teraz ty musisz oddać swoje, by ratować jej. Nie miała mocy. Chciała cię chronić, dlaczego nie przyjąłeś pomocy? Czujesz się w szachu, czujesz paniczny lęk, który znowu na ciebie spływa. Wcześniej, w łazience Jęczącej Marty, była to bezsilność. Nie masz szans, zabije cię.

Życie twoje lub jego, Dumbledore'a. Życie za życie.

Życie za porażkę twojego ojca.

_Twoja kara, twoje przekleństwo! Dlaczego akurat ty?_, zadajesz sobie to pytanie po raz kolejny.

* * *

- Avada Kedavra! – słowa dźwięczą mrocznie w zaległej ciszy, ale nie ty je wypowiedziałeś. Czujesz ulgę przyćmioną przerażeniem sytuacji. To nie ty wykonałeś zadanie, nie zabiłeś go. On zabije ciebie. Ale masz dzikie poczucie wolności od skazania kogoś na śmierć. Jesteś zwycięzcą w swojej bezsilności i niemocy.

Obserwujesz, jak strumień zielonego światła wystrzela z różdżki, trafia prosto w pierś dyrektora szkoły, w której się wychowywałeś, która mimo wszystko była twoim domem. Obserwujesz, jak ciało staje się szmacianą lalką, pustą kukłą ze ślepym spojrzeniem. Obserwujesz, jak upada w tył, pchnięte siłą zaklęcia, jak przechyla się przez okno, szybuje w dół.

Ostatni lot białego czarodzieja.

Ostatni lot dobrego człowieka.

Uświadamiasz sobie, że już za późno.

* * *

A ty dalej stoisz, spowity mrokiem. Skrywa twoją twarz, ramiona, plecy. Skrywa serce. Ale nie spojrzenie. Już nie, już od dawna nie. Widziałeś, co się działo, widziałeś, co było wokół ciebie. Ale paraliżował cię strach. Strach o siebie, o matkę, o ojca. Kochasz ich. Miłość cię ocali, ocali was. Stoisz sam. Nie pamiętasz, co się z tobą działo przez ostatnie paręnaście minut. Wiesz, że biegłeś, ale wnioskujesz to z tego, że kryjesz się w innym mroku, niż dotychczas, a nie z własnych wspomnień. Nie wiesz, jak się tu znalazłeś, ale czujesz ulgę, że będziesz mógł zapomnieć widok tamtego ciała.

Ciemność jest gęsta, a odgłos walk tłumiony grubymi murami zamku i zamkniętych dokładnie drzwi. Jesteś sam. Opierasz się plecami o zimną ścianę. Czujesz dreszcz, który przemyka wszędzie. Czujesz ból, gdy zapiera ci dech. Czujesz potężne uczucie paniki, przejmujące twoje ciało. I gdy zsuwasz się w dół, podkurczając nogi, łapiąc mocno za różdżkę, by uspokoić telepiące dłonie, pozwalasz ujść tłumionym dotąd emocjom, by zachować jeszcze twarz, by nie wpędzić ich w śmierć. Zaciskasz palce w pięści, orając nimi po chłodnej, chropowatej posadzce. Ranisz je, ale nie przynosi ci to ulgi.

Płaczesz długo i głośno, a łzy niemal parzą twoją twarz. Dusisz się szlochem, czekając na katharsis, które nie nadchodzi, więc płaczesz dalej. Płaczesz nad straconym od samego początku życiem, bo już wtedy wszystko zaczęło iść w złym kierunku. Płaczesz nad brakiem prawdziwych przyjaciół, płaczesz nad każdym ciosem wymierzonym przez ojca, który nie raz wpadł w szał porażki. Płaczesz nad straconym dzieciństwem. Płaczesz nad paradoksem życia.

Wreszcie przychodzi ukojenie, choć chwilowe.

* * *

Gdy paręnaście lat później, ostygły po wojnie, siedzisz w swoim gabinecie – na wygodnym, potężnym, skórzanym fotelu, zapatrujesz się w dal wzgórz. Mija lat naście, dzień ten sam, a ty wciąż pamiętasz, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtej nocy, tamtej wieży i tamtych oczu – dobrotliwych, niosących ukojenie, ale wtedy zaraz już pustych. Przypominasz sobie jego blade, bezwładne ciało spadające w dół, niczym upadły ptak. Szaty rozpostarły się wokół niego niczym ogon najwspanialszego pawia. W świadomości wwiercają ci się słowa, jakie do ciebie wcześniej wypowiedział, mógł ci pomóc, chciał tego, mógł cię ukryć! Teraz w to wierzysz. Lecz teraz nie musiałby cię kryć przed złą stroną. Ale mógł żyć. Jedno życie więcej. Mógł cię przecież zdemaskować, gdy tylko zaczął coś podejrzewać. Jednak chciał cię ocalić.

Tak jak ty jego.

Wiesz, że nie zapomnisz.

Za późno na piękne jutro.

_Nie cofniesz przeszłości, Draco._

Wspomnienie zawsze w tobie ostanie.


End file.
